


Bez-glutenowa komedia

by Filigranka



Category: Nie-boska komedia | The Undivine Comedy - Zygmunt Krasiński
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Community: Mirriel, Gen, Humor, Polski | Polish, Skumbrie w tomacie, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Każdy fandom potrzebuje swojego coffee shop!AU. Zwłaszcza moja ulubiona klasyka.





	Bez-glutenowa komedia

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane, oczywiście, w ramach Skumbrii. Taka tam - głupotka.

Bezglutenowe ciasta. Biokawa z plantacji fair trade z kapką sojowego mleka. Torcik wegański. Wegetariańska foccaccia ze składników kupowanych przez lokalną kooperatywę spożywczą – na barze, obok chałupniczo wydawanych czasopism, leżały ulotki z adresem jej Facebooka. Na półkach, zaraz przy planszówkach, rzędami stały książki: alterglobalistyczne, LGBTQ+, socjalizujące, feministyczne i ogólnie krytycznie względem zastanego porządku.  
     Henryk, ze względu na wielkopańskie maniery przez starych znajomych przezwany „Hrabią” (pewnie i miał jakiś herb w rodowodzie; szlachty wszak w Polsce jak psów), sięgnął po pachnący jeszcze farbą drukarską egzemplarz najnowszej książki znanej genderowej teoretyk. Będzie co poczytać, czekając na tę chai tea, także z plantacji fair trade, prowadzonej przez fundację założoną przez i zatrudniającą tylko kobiety, podobno gwarantującą „godne warunki oraz edukację, nawet na poziomie uniwersyteckim”.  
     — Bardzo to szlachetne — mruknął, przeglądając zgarnięty plik ulotek.  
     Wpisał nawet kilka organizacji do swojego notebooka. Przyjrzy się im dokładniej w domu – albo zleci to sekretarkom – może nawet wciągnie na listę comiesięcznych datków. Zawsze był hojny, tytułami „darczyńcy roku” i podobnymi faryzejskimi wyróżnieniami mógłby sobie wytapetować gabinet.  
     Lokalna kooperatywa rolnicza też wyglądała interesująco. Spróbuje coś tam z raz zamówić do domu, Orcio przecież taki chorowity, cała ta nowoczesna chemia mu nie służy...  
     — Chai tea dla pana. — Obsługująca dziewczyna była ubrana tak, jakby sprawdzała z centymetrem, ile też prawo nakazuje jej zakryć.   
     Henrykowi było aż głupio unieść na nią wzrok, posłać uprzejmy uśmiech. Gapienie się na dekolt, nagi brzuch czy ultrakrótką spódniczkę nie wchodziło w grę, wbijać wzrok w liczne kolczyki albo kolorowego irokeza też było dość niegrzecznie. Ostatecznie zogniskował wzrok tuż obok jej ucha, na socrealistycznym plakacie z przeciwległej ściany. Uśmiechanie się do hożej traktorzystki szło trochę łatwiej. Przynajmniej była odziana.  
     — Dziękuję. — Niemal poprawił na „herbata”, ale przypomniał sobie, że jest pod przykrywką. Ma się nie rzucać w oczy. Poza tym, nie miał złudzeń: w jego sieci franczyzobiorcy też używali też okropnej nowomowy, pewnie nawet częściej.  
     Taktyka z traktorzystką najwyraźniej działała, bo kelnerka nie tylko się nie obraziła, ale nawet zagadnęła przyjaźnie, zerkając na wybraną przez niego książkę:  
     — O, pan pewnie z akademii? Nikt inny tego nie rusza, ludzie wolą planszówki.  
     — Nie, nie, ja tak tylko – z zainteresowania. Lubię czytać, ale mało ma się czasu na lekturę, tak na co dzień, to kiedy tylko mam wolną chwilę, staram się nadrobić...  
     — Ale pan coś pisze. — Wskazała na jego notebooka.  
     Henryk prawie się spłonił. Szlag, wiedział, że nie powinien otwierać pliku z tymi jego poetyckimi bazgrołami publicznie!  
     — To takie tam... Całkiem hobbystycznie. Dla siebie tylko. Trochę wiersze klecę...  
     Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że cały czas żuła gumę. Był w szoku tak głębokim, że nawet nie poczuł urazy.     — Moja dziewczyna też pisze. Ja trochę próbowałam, jak siedziałam w ośrodku. Wychowawczym — dodała, widząc niezrozumienie w jego oczach.  
     — To na pewno... trudne przeżycie. Ale inspirujące... dodające sił, mam nadzieję — bąknął.  
     — Cholera wie. Nudno było, głównie. W sumie lepiej niż w domu, tylko jeden wychowawca to straszny ch... drań był — stwierdziła całkiem pogodnie. — Ale i tak dawałam nogę.  
     Na szczęście dla Henryka, który kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, do kawiarenki weszli następni klienci – grupka młodych w rozchełstanych płaszczach i rozwianych szalikach. „Hipsterzy”, przypomniał sobie Henryk. Orcio twierdził, że tak się na nich mówi. Twierdził też, że styl na dziewiętnastowieczną cyganerię jest teraz na tyle popularny, że ojciec z jego standardowym konserwatyzmem, garniturami, płaszczami oraz skórzanym rękawiczkami bez trudu się wmiesza w lewicowe, alternatywne towarzystwo. I proszę, Orcio miał rację. Może faktycznie trzeba było sobie jeszcze dokleić te wąsy czy bokobrody, tak w ramach pełnej zabawy w konspirę...  
     — Szpiegujemy konkurencję, towarzyszu prezesie?  
     Szczupły, smagły mężczyzna w średnim wieku bezceremonialnie przysunął sobie krzesło i dosiadł do Henrykowego stolika. „Hrabia” od razu go rozpoznał – Pankracy, twarz ruchów alterglobalistycznych, właściciel tej małej, upolitycznionej kawiarni. Kawiarni otwartej dosłownie naprzeciwko sieci Henryka. Pierwszej kawiarni Henryka, która potem przerodziła się w wielką franczyznę, konkretniej. Henryka, który dzięki sukcesowi swojej sieci został przewodniczący Związku Firm i Pracodawców Polski, instytucji, sam przyznał, niespecjalnie alterglobalistycznej w duchu.  
     I tutaj nagle ta lewicująca kawiarenka. Wszystko wege, bio i fair trade, ideologiczne odczyty oraz spotkania w każdą sobotę. Trudno o wyraźniejsze wypowiedzenie wojny.  
     Może jednak trzeba było zainwestować w te bokobrody. Albo przefarbować włosy i zmienić oprawki, westchnął w duchu Henryk.  
     — Byłem ciekaw, to prawda — stwierdził cokolwiek defensywnie. — Wizyta u konkurencji może być inspirująca...  
     — Znaczy, podejrzeć patent i ukraść? — Pankracy machnął na kelnerkę. — Nie ma co się krygować, towarzyszu. Tak po prostu działa ten cały wasz kapitalizm.  
     — Nic w życiu nie ukradłem. — Henryk się może nie krygował, ale za to obruszył. — We własnej sieci też mam produkty dla wegan i od polskich dostawców, i ze znaczkiem fair trade...  
     — ...a dyplomami od organizacji charytatywnych ze pomoc w organizacji zbiórek, koncertów i innych wydarzeń moglibyście sobie palić w piecyku. Tak jak pieniędzmi. Wiem, wiem. Pan przecież z tych, co to sami nie kradną, tylko przewodzą gildiom złodziei.  
     — Wypraszam sobie...  
     — A co? Niby wszyscy pracodawcy w tej pańskiej organizacji kupują fair trade, wspierają lokalnych dostawców, zatrudniają na umowy o pracę powyżej pensji minimalnej i nie klepią po tyłkach kelnerek?  
     — I jak niby miałbym to kontrolować? Ja zatrudniam...  
     — O, ja wiem, że pan zatrudnia ludzi po pańsku. Pana stać i pan może. Ale już na to, żeby wymagać od kolegów, to nie, to za trudno. Żadnej realnej systemowej zmiany, tylko prywatne... miłosierdzie.  
     — No, to i tak więcej niż pańska strona miałabym nad tymi „moimi” pracodawcami, gdybyście wygrali. Historia wskazuje.  
     Ku zdumieniu Henryka, Pankracy się roześmiał. Niepokojąco.  
     — To i prawda, my jesteśmy od systemowej zmiany... Ale gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to byłbym za tym, żeby takich prywatnie dobrych ludzi jak pan jednak tylko reedukować, a nie – kula w łeb w betonowej piwnicy.  
     Najwygodniej, Henryk uznał, będzie to potraktować jak żart. Uśmiechnął się więc uprzejmie, wydusił z siebie nawet jakieś stłumione „cha-cha”. Kelnerka przyniosła im po porcji kawy. Z domową nalewką, zapewniła.  
     — Normalnie powiedziałbym, że to na mój koszt, ale myślę, że kapitalista może sam zapłacić i wesprzeć sprawę ludu. — Pankracy uniósł kubek w niby-toaście. — To co, zdrowie złodziei? Im więcej kradną, tym łatwiej zmobilizować ludzi przeciw.  
     Henryk pokręcił głową.  
     — Nie składam życzeń lekko. I nie kibicuję sprawom, w które nie wierzę.  
     — Czyli jeszcze przesądny? Typowe, typowe... Takie to archaiczne, że aż mnie rozczula. Doprawdy, jeśli kiedyś ta pańska sieć padnie, to proszę walić do mnie jak w dym, znajdę panu jakąś ciepłą kelnerską posadę.  
     — Dziękuję. Wolałbym jednak, żeby moja sieć nie padła.  
     — A, to temu ja z kolei kibicować nie mogę... Chociaż, lepsza ta pańska niż pańskich kolegów. Nad którymi pan, oczywiście, nie ma władzy i których pan, oczywiście, prywatnie potępia. — Pankracy uniósł dłonie w pseudopojednawczym geście. — Czyli jednak zostańmy każdy przy swojej kawie i swoich toastach?  
     — I rozstańmy się w zgodzie i wzajemnym szacunku. Można się różnić pięknie.  
     — I w imię zgody na te piękne różnice przymykać oko na te klepane po tyłkach kelnerki i nieopłacone nadgodziny, i dwa tysiące robotników, które zginęło w fabryce – ja wiem, ja wiem, nie pańskich garniturów. Pan ma od krawca. Lokalnie. — Pankracy wstał z kubkiem kawy w dłoni. Machnął ręką na trzymaną przez Henryka książkę. — Niech pan nie czyta tych reakcyjnych, neoliberalnych głupot. Autorka myśli, że życie białej mieszczki i szlachcianki jest tak samo podłe, jak robotnicy w Afryce. I białe kobiety to są jak anioły, niczemu niewinne. Klasowo, rasowo, narodowo, kolonialnie – kompletnie to wsteczne.  
     — To może mi się powinno spodobać? — sarknął Henryk.  
     Pankracy znów się roześmiał, tym razem chyba szczerze, pochylił mu uchem.  
     — Nawet panu się nie spodoba, pan w końcu prywatnie jest bardzo przyzwoity. I jednak intelektualista, erudyta, porządnie wykształcony, historię znający... — Jego ciepły oddech omiótł Henrykowi szyję, tak blisko, zdecydowanie za blisko; reakcja Henryka też była nie taka, nie taka, za mało w niej było obrzydzenia, za dużo ekscytacji. — Nie zdzierży pan tych głupot. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Nie chciałbym się rozczarować co do pana. — Pankracy odsunął się, zakręcił w miejscu; Henryk niemal wbrew sobie zauważył, że spodnie tamtego są bardzo niekonserwatywnie obcisłe. — Proszę wpaść w niedzielę, będzie dyskusja z autorką. Pośmiejemy się razem.  
     Odruch, wbity do głowy w dzieciństwie razem z siedzeniem prosto i trzymaniem ramion przy sobie, kazał Henrykowi zerknąć w kalendarz – chociaż wiedział, że dzień święty święci, więc wszystkie niedziele ma wolne – i bąknąć „dziękuję za zaproszenie, postaram się”, chociaż wcale nie był pewien, czy Pankracy, już odwrócony do niego tyłem, zagadujący kolejnych gości, w ogóle go usłyszy.


End file.
